


One Night

by Anotherstar



Category: The Half Bad Trilogy - Sally Green
Genre: AU- Not witches, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mostly smutty stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotherstar/pseuds/Anotherstar
Summary: Getting drink and bringing home strange boys is probably not a good idea.





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> So..this. yeah.. It's not much. I've spent forever writing it and just wanted it done...

A laugh bubbles up from my stomach and out of my mouth as I stumble again. The boy whose hand I am holding tightly, pulls, trying to keep me upright. He offers a half laugh, too.

  
"God, you're really drunk." He says. He sounds amused. I laugh again, and tug on his hand to make his gorgeous ass move. He comes willingly.

  
We wander down the streets, hand in hand, to my house. Twice I have to stop and just kiss him cause he's just so fricken' beautiful. Something in the back of mind is telling me that no, that is a bad idea, but I can't bring myself to stop. Don't even try to figure out why it's a bad idea, cause it feels so good.

  
When we finally get to my house, I struggle with the key, so the other boy helps me. His movements are fast and sure. Was he drunk? I wasn't sure. It didn't matter. We spill into the enterance way, and I kick off my shoes. "Leave yours on. My dad," I whisper. Try to whisper, anyway.

  
He nods his head in agreement, and then I'm pulling him down the hallway to my bedroom, checking the couch to see if my dad made it to his room upstairs. Looks like he did. I push my bedroom door open, and then we're in my room.

  
I study the other boy as he takes his shoes off. Something about him is achingly familiar. Again that feeling of this is a really bad idea comes, and I push it away because he's looking at me with those eyes! I close and lock the door behind me, and yank him to me by his waist. He doesn't protest.

  
I kiss him, and his black hair tickles my cheeks, and nose. He nips at my bottom lip, which makes me moan, and I feel him smile against my lips before biting down a little harder. I stumble against him, pushing him backwards, towards my bed. He never stops kissing me. His knees hit the bed and he buckles, falling backwards onto it, which is the only reason the kiss breaks. I climb on top of him, straddling his hips. He bites his bottom lip as he looks up at me, his eyes are so dark they're black, but this close I can see the difference between his iris and the pupil. His hands are on my hips, then at the hem of my shirt. Then he's pulling it over my head. I dive back down to kiss his jawline, his neck.

  
He wiggles beneath me, succesfully rubbing up against my already rock hard erection, it makes me groan in pleasure. It's then that I decide he's wearing far too many clothes, and I stuggle to sit up, to yank his shirt over his head. He's got to help me, but I don't care, because now I have access to his chest. I place kisses along his collarbone as his hands slide up my sides and around my back to rest on my neck. I kiss slowly down his chest and stop where his jeans meet skin. I glance up at him, notice the scars across his skin briefly. I undo his jeans, and he wiggles out of them as I tug them down. He moves into the middle of my bed. I kick my own jeans off before climbing back on top if him.  
We're skin to skin, and I'm kissing him and he's kissing me back, and he's moving in just the right way for us to rub against each other, which makes me moan into his mouth.

"Fuck," I whisper, as he trails kisses along my neck and jaw.

  
I don't hear him laugh, but I feel it. It vibrates between us. How does someone manage to laugh without making a noise? Doesn't matter. Good God, it's attactive, though.  
I kiss his neck, trying not to leave marks even though I want to. I don't know how he'd feel about that. I kiss down his collar bone, and then, as a spur of the moment thing, lick his right nipple.

  
"Gah!" He says, and I grin against his skin. I do it again, just to hear that noise again. He doesn't disappoint.

  
I continue to lick and suck on his nipple as my hands trail down across his ribs, catching twice on scar tissue, over thighs, and then to wrap around his hardness. He gasps out, and his hips buck up into my hand. I pump my hand slowly, and he squirms, trying not to push into me. I kiss his collar bone again, and trail down, down, down.

  
I replace my hand on his dick with my mouth. Maybe I should've warned him. His fingers fly to my hair, and he lets out a noise that's a mix between a whine and a moan of pleasure.

  
"Fuck." He says, all breathy. I trail my tongue along him, as his fingers tangle in my hair. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." I don't know if he's talking to me, or himself, but he's bucking up gently into my mouth, so he must be enjoying it.

  
I run my tongue along the underside of his cock, and he let's out jumbled words I can't understand, don't want to understand. His movements are more frantic now, but he's trying so hard not to push up and choke me.

  
When the words stop and just become harsh pants, I pull away, not wanting this to be over before it's started. He makes a displeased noise at the loss of contact, but I'm climbing back up his body, rubbing up against him.

  
And then, quite suddenly, I'm flat on my back, with the other boy above me. He kisses my mouth, my chin, my neck, sucks a mark onto my collarbone, with my fingers tangled into his hair. He leaves a light trail of bruises along my chest. As he breathes along my skin, I can't help but giggle at the tickling, and he raises an eyebrow, but doesn't stop. That causes something to flash in my head, about, no, no, no, but I shove it away. He returns the half blow job I'd given him, except he keeps going, until I'm tugging gently at his hair, trying to warn him, but.

  
"Fuck," I whine, as I cum in his mouth. And to his credit, he doesn't flinch, just swallows and pulls away gently. I try to glare at him, but probably don't succeed.

  
"What?" He asks, as he moves to hover above me again, I can feel how hard he still is, and feel a little guilty. I each between us, to wrap my hand around him, to stroke along his length, and he lets out a shuddering breath. "You don't know who I am, do you?" He grits out between soft moans.

  
My hand freezes as I look up at his gorgeous face, but then I move it again. "Of course I do," I say, actually having no idea. He gives me a look that tells me exactly how much he believes me- not at all.

  
Seconds later, he mutters my name against my neck as he shudders, and warmth spills into my hand. He rides out the end of his orgasm, then stays hovering above me for a second, before slipping off me and onto the bed at my side. I stumble of the bed to find one of my dirty shirts to wipe the mess off my hands and stomach before climbing back into the bed to face the other boy.

  
His eyes are hooded as we watches me, a slight frown on his face. I move closer, get into his face, tangling my legs with his. He let's out a huff.

  
"Oh, you're one of those," He says quietly. I roll my eyes.

  
"Who doesn't like to cuddle after sex?" I retaliate, as my eyes slip closed.

"We didn't actually have sex," He points out. I open my mouth, but not my eyes, to ask him whose fault that was, but.. "But it depends who you're with, I guess."  
I make some noise in agreement, and after a minute or two, one of his arms wraps loosely over my waist.

"You're going to hate yourself tomorrow," He tells me, but I don't get a chance to reply.

  
\----------

Pounding on my bedroom door and in my had wake me up. I jerk into a sitting position and get caught in the arm around my torso.

"Gabriel!" My dad demands from the other side of the door. "I'm going out." He says before stomping away down the hallway. I take a deep breath in to stop myself from puking before turning to look at the other person in my bed. Even with the blankets pulled up to his nose, and I know who he is, just from the hair and eyes peeking out at me. Even if those eyes are half closed and sleep clouded still.

Holy fuck. Oh God. Why wasn't I dead yet? Nathan Byrn blinks slowly, and his fingers curl against my hip.

"Oh, fuck." I whisper.

"..Gabriel?" Nathan asks, softly. I groan as the events from last night tumble into my brain. The soft voice, and the kisses on my neck, and the feeling of wrong.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." I say, ignoring Nathan and scrambling to get out of bed. I stumble, naked, across the room, to my closet and rip the door open to reveal the mirror. My eyes trail the pale bruises against my skin. "Why haven't you killed me yet?" I ask without looking at the boy in my bed.

Nathan doesn't answer, and I have to look over then. He's sitting now, with his hands in his lap, head bowed. If that isn't a look of rejection...Fuck.

"Fuck." I say out loud, before crossing back to the bed. I crawl back onto the bed, sitting opposite Nathan, using the blanket to cover my nakedness. "Why am I still breathing?" I ask again.

Nathan looks at me finally, confusion written all over his face.

"Why..?" He starts to ask but never finishes, I have to bite my lip to keep from grabbing his hair and kissing him. The boy is gorgeous, has always been. But has also always been unavailable. As far as I knew, Nathan didn't even swing my way.

I chew my lip as I look at him, and then sigh. "Annalise, for one." I say softly, and Nathan flinches. "And even if you're bi, which is great, I know what I was doing last night, which means yo-"

"I wasn't drunk." Nathan cuts me off. I feel my eyes go wide. "And Annalise and I ended awhile ago." He says softly.

"Oh." I say. Nathan raises an eyebrow. I reach forward slowly, to take the more scarred of Nathan's hands in mine. I trace my own finger along each of us, before moving up his wrist, along his arm to rest on his shoulder. "So, you're bi." I say. Nathan shrugs.

"I...I guess so, yeah."

"Really?" Nathan frowns at my question, but nods. I move my hand from his shoulder to his hair, to pull him closer to me. He comes willingly. I don't kiss him, just rest my forehead against his lightly for a minute before releasing him and pulling away.

I climb out of the bed and yank on my pants from yesterday. "Stay here," I tell him.

Both his eyebrows shoot up, but he doesn't move. I leave the bedroom to brush my teeth, because, ew, day after drinking breath, then go back to Nathan.

We're not friends, have never been friends. We talked, occasionally, and I admired and crushed on him from a distance. But now I have him in my bed, naked, with the "I wasn't drunk" confession.

I crawl onto the bed, and into Nathan's lap. Nathan doesn't say react to it except for to watch me. I grab his face and bring him close to kiss him once, twice on the mouth.

"You owe me," I tell him, indicating the bruises on my collarbone and chest. Nathan's cheeks turn a pale shade of pink.

"Okay." He says, as I pull him in for another kiss.


End file.
